


Club King

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DAWN GOES TO AN S&M CLUB, HOPING TO FIND SOMEONE TO SATISFY HER URGES....IN WALKS NORMAN AND OFFERS HER WHAT SHE REALLY NEEDS





	Club King

Dawn took a deep breath as she stood at the front door of the S&M club. She had passed it time and time again but never had the guts to go inside. Now she was here and wasnt sure she would be able to go inside. Might just have to take a peek then haul ass home and reconsider it. But she was tired of waiting, tired of wanting what she wanted but never getting it. All the men she had been with before couldnt satisfy her in the slightest way. 

She had to do something if she was ever going to get the satisfaction she needed. Dawn brushed the front of her leather corset down her body, the smooth leather feeling soft and sexy under her finger tips. The skirt she wore was short but long enough to cover all of her ass and some of her thighs. The fishnet stockings she wore didnt keep her body warm or the knee high boots with a three inch heel didnt either. 

"Come on Dawn, you can do this."

She opened the door and was immediately met with the loud sounds of music, the smell of fresh and old sex lingering in the air, sweat and musk. It heated up her body unlike anything else had ever done. Between her legs already slick and ready for sex, her hands shaking as she closed the door behind her.

The club was dark, dark red and black wall of the hallways. She could hear them before she saw anything. Loud slaps of skin coming together over and over again. The soft moans and the louder whines of the people within. 

As she rounded the last corner her breath was stolen from her, it was unlike anything she had ever seen and she did her fair share of research before coming. She could see both women and men shackled against the walls, blindfolds and ball gags in their mouths. In one corner a woman was splayed across a pummel horse, moaning as a very large man vigorously applied a paddle to her back and in between slaps, a group of women rushed in to massage oil or what looked like oil into her bruised skin.

Dawn looked over in another corner and saw a woman that stood against a rack-like device, as several men repeatedly prodded her with some electrical device. As she walked around Dawn could see Domme's walking their submissives around on leashes, public flogging occurred at regular intervals, and the sounds of agony and ecstasy could be heard over the music.

Dawn found the nearest wall and leaned against it, the ache between her legs almost too much to handle and she felt like if her legs rubbed together one more time that she could come so hard she would have to be carried out. So she leaned against the wall and tried to calm her body, feeling her skin hot and stretched tight on her body. Her hands were shaking wildly. It was too much for her, it was too soon.

*

Norman walked around the club, breathing in the smells of sex and pleasure. His body already to its maximum overload, he was on the hunt for something very particular. He wanted something very specific tonight, tired of all the regulars he went through, Norman wanted some fresh meat. Some new blood and he saw her leaning against the wall. Her thighs pressed tightly together. He grinned, her clothes made her look like she belonged here but the truth was she was out of her element. Wanting all this when she didnt know anything about it.

Norman walked towards her, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of touching her, showing her how all this worked but as he got closer, he noticed she was walking back towards the door. He growled a little as he had to side step a woman making her submissive crawl around on the ground, a leash around his neck and he was blindfolded and gagged. 

He stepped around them and saw the door swing closed. He rushed towards the door and opened it, looking around to seeing her leaning back against the outer wall. Just as she had been doing inside. He walked up to her, putting his body right in front of hers.

"Hello there little one."

Dawn's eyes went wide, seeing this very large man standing in front of her. His arms dangling at his sides, looking like he was ready to fuck her against the wall, "hello, do I know you?"

Norman laughed, "no but you will soon. Whats the matter, not like it in there?"

Dawn looked back at the door and a moan bubbled up her throat before she had the chance to stop it, "uh, well.."

He smirked, "yeah, I thought so. Making you wet little girl?"

"It might be, why do you care if it is or not?"

His face changed, becoming something darker and frightning, "I care because I want you."

Dawn shook her head and pushed away from him, "you don't even know me."

Norman growled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against him so she could feel how hard he was pressed into her ass, "feel that little girl, thats why I care. Cant wait to see you moaning around my cock."

Dawn groaned and pushed her ass back to feel more of him but moved again, realizing she didnt know him at all and this wasnt quite right somehow but he didnt let her go.

"Let me go!"

Norman moved so he could push her face first into the brick building of the club. One hand on her hip, the other moving into her hair and pulling it hard so her back arched, "not gonna let you go girl, you are mine."

"No, Im not."

Norman rubbed his cock against her again, "you dont have a fucking choice anymore, you already gave that up."

He slammed her head into the building hard enough to knock her out. Her body sagged against him and he grunted as he picked her up and carried her to his car. Putting her in the front seat with him as he sped off to his house. Wanting nothing more than to see how frightened she would be as she woke up.

By the time he pulled up into the driveway she was starting to wake up, small movements at first as he picked her up once more and carried her inside, taking her right to his playroom. He put her on the bed, linking each wrist up to the shackles on his bed, doing the same to her feet.

Dawn shook her head, trying to remember what happened but she couldnt. She moved but her arms and legs didnt go anywhere, "the fuck?" 

She could see the chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles, rattling as she tried to pull them out but got no where. She didnt know what happened or how she got here but she was worried. The room was almost so dark she couldnt see anything beyond her feet but a figure stood over the side of the bed, looming like a demon.

"Look who is awake."

Dawn gasped, it was the same man from earlier, "what do you want?"

Norman crawled naked onto the bed between her legs, running his rough hands up the smooth fishnet stockings until he got to her bare thighs, "having some fun with my new toy."

She tried to move the binds on her arms but they just squeezed her skin tighter, biting into her wrists so tight she whined, "please dont, this isnt what I wanted."

Norman let his hands grip her thighs, sliding them up until his thumbs could reach out and rub against her mound, feeling how wet her panties were. He leaned his head down and let his beard scrape her bare thighs as he nuzzled in closer, burying his face into her. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"Oh, I think you do want this little one. You are soaking wet for me already and all I did was tie you up. My, my, my you are going to be fun."

Norman opened his mouth and let his mouth close on her, sucking as much of her through her wet panties as he could. Letting his tongue wiggle back and forth to tease her, feeling her back arch and a moan escape her lips, no hiding the reactions he was pulling from her.

"Tell me you dont want it." Norman spoke quickly before going back to sucking and teasing her, waiting for his answer.

Dawn tired to focus her mind but all she could do was feel his tongue slithering between her legs like a snake, the hot suction of his mouth was too much to handle and she couldnt keep quiet. Another whimper bubbled up her throat, coming out as a desperate, needy sound. She hated that she sounded so wanting, aching for anything he could make her feel if this was just the beginning.

"Please..."

Norman chuckled, moving his mouth away from her center but letting his rough beard scrape against her panties and her inner thighs. He had personal expeirence with the white hot pleasure a simple beard could feel against your thighs and private parts, he knew it felt good. He hadnt been able to hid his reaction anymore than she could.

"Please what, little one?"

Dawn whined, "please, give me more."

His body was screaming in victory as he jerked her panties down her shaking legs and tossed them to the side. Seeing her shaved and ready for him, glistening for his mouth, made him growl deep in his throat. Without warning he plunged back down between her legs, licking and sucking every inch of her he could find. Spreading her open with his fingers and letting his nails sink into her round ass, pushing her body against his mouth,

"Yes, God, yes!!" Dawn moaned, unable to move her hands but she so badly wanted to reach down and grip that dark hair of his, to ride his face and feel his tongue devil deep inside her.

No longer could he take just tasting her, he sat up and tore the corset off her body. Letting the buttons and half the zipper fly over the room. Her breasts fell against his hands, so big that even his large sized hands couldnt contain them. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting as hard as he could, hearing her beg for more, even though he knew it hurt.

"Please, fuck me."

Norman moved quickly and grabbed her by the throat, putting his face right in front of hers, "you do not demand anything from me little girl, you will do as I say. Got it?"

Dawn felt tears slide down her face from lack of air but she nodded and he let to, "yes, sir." She mumbled in a hoarse whisper.

His face changed again from angry, to happy in an instant and it was hard to keep up, "gonna fuck you so hard little girl, you wont be able to walk for a month."

He pulled jerked himself a few times before sliding back down her body and lining himself up. He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her so she was impaled on his cock, sliding in deep and hard. Norman moaned, his legs already shaking from her tightness, the way her body gave its self to him.

"So tight baby girl, so fucking tight." Norman groaned and pulled his hips back before he slammed into her.

Dawn was being pulled in different directions, by the chains on her wrists and from him pulling her back and forth on his cock. Making her take every long, hard inch of him over and over again. She watched his body, the muscles straining in his arms, the way his neck looked and the line of sweat dripping off his hair and landing on his chest to slide down his nipple. He was a God, and everything she was looking for.

"Feels so good..."

Norman grunted as he pounded into her harder, moving his hands slightly so his thumb could brush over her clit, adding pleasure for her and for him, when her body reacted and pushed him deeper inside, "fuck, feel so damn close already girl. You wanna come for me?"

Dawn nodded her head quickly before putting it back down against the bed, her energy was flagging rapidly and she needed to come and for him to fill her up, "please let me come, please."

He pulled his hand back and let it come down hard against her ass, the loud 'pop' echoing throughout his room, "you dont come until I say so, got it?"

Dawn nodded, trying not to mouth off again, not wanting to piss him off, "yes."

He pushed in hard, keeping her stare, "yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

That did it for him, pushed him over that edge he was trying to draw out as long as he could, "fuck yes, come for me little one, give it to me."

Dawn felt him explode inside her just as she came, mind blowing waves of pleasure cascading over her body, feeling his body twitching. His cock jumping as it let the last of his come slip into her. She took a deep breath and let her eyes slip closed, feeling him move out of her and land on the bed.

"Tell me one more time how you didnt want that."

Dawn laughed and looked to see him smiling, "Im not gonna try to disagree, my body spoke for me."

"Yes, it did. You will always feel this way with me, always."


End file.
